


The Wolf and his Boyfriend

by Zora_Xx



Series: The Wolf and his... [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Remus and Sirius as their relationship develops and blooms into something beautiful.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The Wolf and his... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661695
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

September 1st  
Remus Lupin stands on platform 9 and ¾ with his mother Hope and his father Lyall.  
Remus: Mum I'm so nervous.  
Hope: You'll be fine.  
Remus: What if no one likes me?  
Lyall: You'll make loads of friends.  
Remus: *whispering* What am I supposed to do during a full moon?  
Hope: *whispering* Professor Dumbledore is going to have a little chat with you at some point in the 1st week.  
Lyall: *whispering* There's two weeks till the full moon anyway so you'll have time to think of excuses.  
Remus: I'll get on the train then.  
Hope pulls her son into a hug. He sniffles into her chest.  
Hope: Bye Remmy have fun, do well and we'll see you at Christmas.  
Lyall ruffles Remus' hair and Remus wriggles one arm out of his mother's embrace to fix his hair.  
Lyall: Bye son.  
Remus: Bye mum. Bye dad.   
He starts crying into Hope's chest.  
Hope: Don't cry Remmy. Everything will be fine.  
Remus: *wipes his eyes* Love you.  
Hope: Love you.  
Remus grabs his trunk and his owl and he gets on the train. He finds an empty compartment, puts his trunk in the luggage rack, sits down and starts reading his book.


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter walks down the corridor with his new friend Sirius Black.  
James: There is nowhere to sit.  
Sirius: Look there is only one person sat in this compartment.  
James opens the door and the two boys go in.   
James: Hi. Is there anyone sitting in here?  
Remus: Just me.  
Sirius: Can we sit here?  
Remus: Yeah sure.  
James and Sirius put their stuff in the luggage rack and sit down. Remus puts his book mark in.  
James: I don't believe that we have been properly introduced. My name is James Potter and I really don't give a shit about the blood status stuff. I'm pureblood by the way.  
Remus: Nice to meet you James. I'm Remus Lupin and halfblood.  
Sirius: Sirius Black and pureblood. Also don't give two about the blood status stuff.  
Remus: Cool. What house do you think you are going to get sorted into?  
James: Gryffindor because it's the best house.  
Sirius: Well my whole family are Slytherins but I want to be in Gryffindor. How about you Remus?  
Remus: Gryffindor would be cool but I think I'll probably be in Ravenclaw.  
Sirius: We should all try for Gryffindor. I heard that no one gets into Gryffindor automatically, you have to ask the sorting hat.  
A mousy brown haired fellow first year slides open the door.  
Peter: Erm hi can I sit here? Everywhere else is full.  
James: Yeah sure.   
Peter: Thank you so much.   
He puts his stuff in the luggage rack.  
Peter: I'm Peter Pettigrew by the way.  
Sirius: I'm Sirius Black. That's James Potter. And finally that's Remus Lupin.  
Remus: Hi Peter nice to meet you.  
Peter: Nice to meet you too.  
James: What house do you think you are going to be in?  
Peter: Well I want to be in Gryffindor but I'll probably be in Huflepuff.  
Sirius: You need to ask the sorting hat to be in Gryffindor.  
James: We all want to be in Gryffindor but Sirius' whole family are Slytherins and I've known Remus about 15 minutes and he is such a Ravenclaw.  
Peter: Do any of you collect Chocolate Frog cards?  
James: I do. Do you have a spare Dumbledore?  
Remus: I have about five of him.  
Sirius: My parents never let me collect Chocolate Frog cards.  
Remus: I have loads of spares if you want some.  
Sirius: Yes please.


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the ride the boys swap Chocolate Frog cards (Sirius now has quite the collection) and talk. The train stops.  
James starts getting all the luggage down and hands it all out. The four friends get off the train.  
A half giant is stood holding a lantern.  
Hagrid: First years over here!   
Soon enough all the fist years are stood in a group around Hagrid.  
Hagrid: Put your luggage in a pile and it will be brought up separately.  
There is much shuffling around as the first years put all their luggage into a huge pile.  
Hagrid: Follow me.  
They walk down to the edge of the lake and get in the boats.  
Sirius: Wow this place is so cool.  
Remus: It is.  
Sirius: The next seven years are going to be awesome.  
James: Did you see that red head girl? She is so hot.  
Peter: I did. I think her name is Lily. I head he talking to that boy that really needs to learn what shampoo is.  
Sirius: 1) No I didn't see her. 2) The thing I normally notice about a girl is her boyfriend.  
James: You're gay?  
Sirius: Yep. Mother and father don't know coz they'll flip their shit. My little brother knows. He's okay with it.  
James: Cool. As long as you are happy. Imma straight boy myself.  
Peter: Same here.  
Sirius: Remus you don't have to answer this but what gender are you leaning towards?  
Remus: Both I think. *laughing* I was straight until this morning.  
James: Who've you seen?  
Remus: I'm not saying because I will probably die of embarrassment or have to jump in the lake and live with the lake monster.  
Sirius: Peter did you fall in love this morning?  
Peter: No.  
Sirius: Aw shame coz then all four of us would have fallen head over heels for someone this morning.  
James: Oooo. Sirius has a crush. Are they in our year?  
Sirius: Yes. How about your love interest Remus? Are they in our year?  
Remus: Yes.  
James: Next question. Have you spoken to your love interest? Me no.  
Remus: Yes. We are on 1st name terms.  
Sirius: Same here.  
James: Well I only met you 2 on the train so you could of spoken to anyone on the platform.  
They boats dock. Everyone gets out and goes into the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

The first years stand outside the doors to the great hall with Professor McGonagal in front of them.  
Prof' McGonagal: In a moment's time you will walk through these doors to be sorted into your house. Your house is like your family. You will live in house dormitories, spend time in your house common room, you may even go on to play for your house Quidditch team. Your triumphs will earn you house points whilst any rule breaking will have them taken away. The four houses are Ravenclaw, Huflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. Any questions?  
Girl: Is it true that if you kick the care taker's cat you get detention?  
Prof' McGonagal: If you do such a thing punishment will be given yes.  
James and Sirius do a bad job of covering up their laughter with coughing.  
Prof' McGonagal: Mr Potter, Mr Black are you quite alright?  
Remus: I think the air has bones in it Professor.  
The students laugh.  
Prof' McGonagal: Silence!   
Everyone shuts up  
Prof' McGonagal: The sorting will commence.  
She swings the doors open and the fist years walk in.


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Minerva McGonagal stands at the front of the Great Hall holding a large scroll of parchment that contains the names of all this year's new students.  
Prof' McGonagal: When I call your name step forward, sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head.  
Sorting Hat: I have been placed on the head of many, many students. Not all of them good. Not all of them bad. I will sort you into your house. Gryffindors are brave, Slytherins are cunning, Huflepuffs are kind and Ravenclaws are wise.  
Prof' McGonagal: Black, Sirius.  
Sirius sits on the stool with the sorting hat on his head.  
Sorting Hat: Another Black eh. What to do with you?  
Sirius: *whispering* Please Gryffindor.  
Sorting Hat: GRYFFINDOR!!!  
Gryffindor cheers. Sirius takes a seat at their table. A few more people are sorted.  
Prof' McGonagal: Lupin, Remus.  
Remus sits on the stool with the hat on his head.  
Sorting Hat: Not a bad mind. Quite brave. GRYFFINDOR!!!  
Gryffindor cheers again. The loudest cheer coming from Sirius. Remus sits down next to Sirius.  
Sirius: *in Remus' ear* Well done.  
Remus: *in Sirius ear* Thanks.  
They both blush and think the same thing "Does he have a crush on me coz he's damn hot?" They watch as James and Peter join them in Gryffindor. Dumbledore starts the feast.  
James: Isn't it cool that we are all in the same house?  
Sirius: Yeah.  
Peter: We are dorm mates.  
James: Wicked.  
Remus: *not very enthusiastically* Yeah.   
Inside, Remus is have a panic attack. How the fuck is he supposed to keep his cool with the guy he would really like to be snogging is sleeping in the same room as him?   
James: *whispering* Back on to our topic from earlier. You 2 are both on first name terms with your crushes?   
Remus and Sirius nod.  
James: Right who are you on first name terms with that is a boy?   
Remus and Sirius say nothing.  
Peter: *whispering* It's one of us four isn't it?  
Remus and Sirius continue their silence.  
James: It is.  
Peter: But who?  
James: They were both blushing earlier.  
Peter: Sirius do you have a crush on Remus?  
Sirius: *whispering* Maybe.  
James: Remus do you have a crush on Sirius?  
Remus: *whispering* Might do.  
Peter: Ooo the gay train has arrived.  
Sirius: *whispering* Peter we don't need the whole school to know that I am gay.  
Remus: Let's change the subject.  
James: Opinions on Quiddich?  
Sirius: I love it.  
Remus: I hate flying. Like I hate it so much.  
Peter: Why?  
Remus: My dad fell off his broom and is in a medically induced coma. I have to go visit him in 2 weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

Frank Longbottom is in his dorm waiting for his dorm mates that he hasn't met yet. He is unpacking his stuff. Remus knocks on the door.  
Frank: Come in.  
Remus opens the door and enters with the other three.  
Remus: Hi. I'm Remus Lupin.  
Frank: I'm Frank Longbottom.  
James: James Potter.  
Sirius: Sirius Black.  
Peter: Hi Frank I'm Peter Pettigrew.  
Frank: Nice to meet you all. I've taken this bed if that's okay.  
James: Yeah that's fine.  
They boys start unpacking their stuff.  
Frank: I'm going to bed.   
He goes into the bathroom to change.  
Remus: I'm going to read in the common room.  
Sirius: I am too.  
James: I'm gonna go to bed.  
Peter: Same here.  
James: Just don't be super noisy coming back in or I may just have to murder you.  
Remus and Sirius go down to the common room. They sit down on a sofa and Remus starts reading. Sirius sits and watches. After about 10 minutes.  
Remus: Sirius what are you doing?  
Sirius: *blushes* Well I came down because I have been told to follow my heart.  
Remus: I'm the one you have a crush on?  
Sirius: *goes bright red* Oh Merlin I've ruined a friendship already and I've been here less than a day.  
Remus: No you haven't. I like you too Sirius.  
Sirius: Really?  
Remus: Yes.  
Sirius: Can I kiss you?  
Remus: Of course.  
Sirius gently grabs Remus' jaw and kisses him. Remus throws his arms around Sirius' neck pulling him closer. They hear someone coming so they part quickly.  
Lily: You do know that I saw that.   
She goes over to a bright red Remus and Sirius.  
Lily: Hi I'm Lily Evans.  
Sirius: You're that chick that James has been rambling on about.  
Remus: He got one glimpse of you and he is head over heels.  
Lily: I'm flattered. What are your names?  
Remus: I'm Remus Lupin and this is Sirius Black.  
Lily: And you also are in love with each other. Don't worry I won't tell.  
Sirius: Thanks. My parents can not find out that I am gay. They'll hate me enough for being in Griffindor.  
The red head sits down opposite the boys.  
Lily: Why?  
Sirius: My family are pureblood, Slytherins.  
Lily: Oh nasty.  
Sirius: How about you?  
Lily: I'm muggle born.  
Remus: Cool. I think muggle borns get too much stick. Your magic came from nowhere and that's awesome.  
Lily: Are you muggle born?  
Remus: Halfblood.  
Lily: Do you know who Frank Longbottom is. A girl, Alice, in my dorm has a crush on him.  
Sirius: Yeah. Frank's in our dorm. We'll put a good word in for her.  
Lily: Thanks. Have you seen my copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them?  
Remus: No. But you can borrow mine if you want.  
Lily: Oh can I? Thank you Remus.  
Remus: Come on lets go get it.  
They walk up to the boy's dorm. Remus pokes his head around the door. He sees James with his shirt off.  
Remus: James put a shirt on there's a girl.  
James puts his pyjama shirt on.  
Peter: Which girl?  
Remus opens the door. He, Sirius and Lily go in.  
Remus: Lily Evans that's James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Frank Longbottom.  
Lily: *smiling* Hi.  
James: Hi gorgeous.   
Lily ignores him.  
Peter: *in James' ear* James it's the girl you where talking about.  
James: *in Peter's ear* I know. She's more beautiful up close.  
Remus: Do you two not know that it's rude to whisper? Lily you'll have to watch James he's a fucking annoying twat that I had the misfortune of becoming friends with.  
James: Oi.   
He throws a pillow at him.  
Sirius catches the pillow before it hits Remus in the face.  
Sirius: I'll be taking that.  
Remus hands the book to Lily.  
Lily: Thanks Remus.   
She leaves.  
James: How...Wait...What...  
Remus: I just leant a book to Lily, James it isn't hard to comprehend.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus: Well I'm going back down to the common room.  
Sirius: Me too. I want to finish my chapter.  
Before the other boys can say anything Remus and Sirius head out. They go back down to the sofa they where on before.  
Sirius: I believe we have some unfinished business.  
Remus wraps his arms around Sirius' neck. He gently presses his lips to Sirius'.

James: Sirius doesn't seem the bookish type.  
Frank: Remus doesn't seem the gay type.  
James: Are you suggesting that they...  
Frank: Definitely.  
James: This I have to see.  
Frank: Let them have privacy.  
James: I wanna know.  
Frank: Fine. Go invade their privacy. Just don't come crying to me when you get punched in the face or jinxed or something.  
James: Coming Peter?  
Peter: Nah.  
In the common room Remus and Sirius break apart.  
Sirius: *whispering* Remmy there's someone coming.  
The werewolf pulls out his wand.  
Remus: Accio textbook.   
A textbook flies into his hands.  
Remus: Here.  
Sirius: Thanks.   
He opens the textbook and starts reading it.  
James: What?! You two aren't making out?  
Remus: Why would we be?  
James: You 2...Dinner...But...  
Sirius: James go the fuck to bed you are delusional.  
James: There is definitely something going between you two.  
Sirius: Yeah. A really good friendship and a study session.  
James: School's not even started yet.  
Remus: I should have been in Ravenclaw. Plus I want to make a good first impression on our teachers.  
James: Boff.   
He goes back upstairs severely disgruntled.  
Remus: Has he gone?  
Sirius: I think he has.  
Remus: I didn't expect that spell to work. It's a grade two.  
Sirius: You swat. What's your middle name?  
Remus: John. What about you?  
Sirius: It's really stupid.  
Remus: What is it? It can't be that bad.  
Sirius: *sigh* My middle name is Orion.  
Remus: Orion is my favourite constellation.  
Sirius: You're just saying that to make me feel better.  
Remus: No I'm not. I have it in little glow in the dark star stickers on my ceiling in my room at home.  
Sirius: That's so cool. Do you have any siblings?  
Remus: (I know Remus is an only child but for the purpose of this fic that is not true.) Yes. I have a little sister who is 6.  
Sirius: I have a brother called Regulus who is 8. What's her name?  
Remus: Olivia. She was born 7 days after I was bitten.  
Sirius: Bitten? What do you mean?  
Remus: Shit. Shit. Fuck. I should not have said that.  
Sirius: Remus answer my question.  
Remus: Now I understand if you don't want to be my friend after I tell you this.  
Sirius: Fucking spit it our Remus.  
Remus: *in Sirius' ear* I'm a werewolf.  
Sirius: Cool.  
Remus: Wait what? You're not mad?  
Sirius: I highly doubt that I could ever get mad at you Remmy.  
Remus: Please don't tell anyone.  
Sirius: I won't. To be honest I think it's cuter now that I know what all those scars are from.  
Remus: I wondered when someone would mention those.


	8. Chapter 8

September 4th  
A few days later Peter, James, Sirius and Remus are sat in History of Magic. Remus is taking notes with his right hand and his left hand is doing nothing on the desk. Sirius pulls Remus' left sleeve. Remus' hand falls off the desk and into the space between the two boys. Sirius grabs Remus' hand and intertwines their fingers. Remus looks at Sirius who just grins back back at him. Dumbledore enters the classroom. The class stands (It's a sign of respect. It might only be a British thing I'm not sure.)  
Prof' Dumbledore: Sit down.   
Everyone sits back down.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Professor Binns please can I borrow Remus?  
Prof' Binns: Yes. Yes take him.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Bring your thing Remus.  
The werewolf puts his stuff in his bag.   
Remus: *in Sirius' ear* Meet me in the library at the end of class. Come alone. Wait for me if I'm not there.  
Sirius: *in Remus' ear* Okay see you.  
Remus and Dumbledore walk up to Dumbledore's office. They go in and sit down.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Now as I understand it Remus you are a werewolf.  
Remus: I am.  
Prof' Dumbledore: How long is it until the full moon?  
Remus: 10 days.  
Prof' Dumbledore: We need to get something organised for you. We don't want you going on a rampage and tearing up the school now do we?  
Remus: I think Sirius would love it if I was to go on a rampage in the Slytherin dungeons.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Young Black?  
Remus: Yes.  
Prof' Dumbledore: As I understand from your face at the start of term feast you have a bit of a thing for him.   
Remus goes red.  
Prof' Dumbledore: My dear boy there is nothing wrong with being in love with someone who is of the same gender as you. (Big gay Dumbledore can't say exactly anything.) So on the night of the full moon I want you to go to the bottom of the willow tap the root on the left with your wand. A secret passage will open I want you to go down it. It will lead you to the shrieking shack on the outside of Hogsmead. From there your wolf will be able to run about and hunt in the forest.  
Remus: Thank you so much sir.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Do any of your friends know about your wolf?  
Remus: Sirius does. I accidentally said that my sister had been born seven days after I was bitten.  
Prof' Dumbledore: How did he react?  
Remus: He was fine about it.  
Prof' Dumbledore: That's good. There's the bell. I believe that you are meeting up with Sirius in the library.   
Remus: How did you hear that sir?  
Prof' Dumbledore: Dispite my age, Remus, I have impeccable hearing. Now off you go.


	9. Chapter 9

Remus enters the library. He looks around. He can't immediately see Sirius. Remus walks to the back of the library where there are some tables that you can't see from the door. Remus finds Sirius and sits down across from him.  
Sirius: So what did Dumbledore want?  
Remus: You know how I told you about my father in hospital?  
Sirius: Oh yeah I get you.  
Remus: Dumbledore was just arranging for me to go see him.  
Sirius: *whispering* I'm coming with you.  
Remus: *whispering* No you are not. You'll get hurt.  
Sirius: *whispering* I'll make sure you get there safely and I'll come back and get you.  
Remus: *whispering* And how will you not get seen?  
Sirius: *whispering* I have my ways.  
Remus: Look fine on your own head be it.  
Sirius: It's cute when you get frustrated.  
Remus: I left something in the dorm that I need.   
He stares at Sirius' lips.  
Sirius: *gets the hint* Let's go get it then.


	10. Chapter 10

Remus and Sirius enter their dorm. Remus locks and silences the room.  
Remus: Merlin I hope those spells work.  
Sirius: How do you even know how to do those spells ?  
Remus: With the last of the money that was left from my Grandmother dying mum let me choose what subject I would get the whole set of textbooks for where as the others I just go the one that was needed.  
Sirius: What class did you get?  
Remus: Charms. There are some spells that I get how to do but I am not powerful enough to do yet.  
Sirius: That's so cool that you know super advanced spells.  
Remus: Locking and unlocking charms are later this year and silencing charms are only grade three.  
Sirius: Only grade three?   
Remus: I have read all the textbooks for Charms.  
Sirius: Oh just shut up you swat and kiss me already.  
Remus grabs Sirius' waist and starts kissing him. Sirius wraps his arms around Remus' neck. Remus moans as Sirius shoves him up against the wall still keeping their lips in contact.

James tries the door. He tries it over and over, getting the same result each the time. Merlin you think he'd get it after the first couple of times.  
James: God damn it's locked.  
Peter: How? There's no lock.  
James: Not a fucking clue.  
Frank: What's going on?  
James: Dorm door's locked.  
Peter: We don't know how though.  
Frank: This castle likes messing with people it's probably locked it it's self.  
James: You are probably right.  
Lily: Has anyone seen Remus? I need to give him his Magizoology book back.  
Peter: No. Not seen him since he left History of Magic.  
Lily: How about Sirius?  
James: He ran off at the end of History of Magic.  
Peter: Where to we don't know.  
Lily: Why are you in the corridor?  
Frank: Dorm door's locked.  
Lily: Remus knows a locking and silencing charm. Have you not considered that he is in there?  
James: On his own?  
Lily: With his crush most likely.   
She raises her voice so that Remus and Sirius can hear her.  
Lily: I'm going to try the counter spell now.  
James: No need to shout Lily.  
Lily: If you call me by my first name again Potter I will turn you into a toad. If I raise my voice it my get the spell through that thick skull of yours.  
Sirius and Remus hear Lilly so they grab James' invisibility cloak and put it on.  
She points her wand at the door.  
Lily: Finite Incantatem.  
James kicks the door open.


	11. Chapter 11

James: Wait where are they?  
Frank: It must have been the castle messing with us.  
Remus and Sirius sneak past the others and go down to the common room.  
Lily: *smirking* Potter are you sure the door was locked and that it wasn't you being incapable of opening a door?  
Peter: I'm pretty sure that it was locked.  
Remus comes in with Sirius.  
Sirius: What's going on?  
Lily: These idiots couldn't get the dorm door open.  
Sirius: James I didn't know your stupidity extended to the opening of doors.  
James: Shut it.   
He throws a pillow at Sirius. Sirius gets hit in the face by the pillow.  
Sirius: Ow. Mind the face James. I do have someone to be snogging you know. If my face is damaged then they won't want to kiss me anymore.  
Lily: I highly doubt 2 things. 1) that your face is going to get damaged by getting hit with a pillow and 2) your love interest is not going to stop wanting to kissing you anytime soon. Right Remus?  
Remus: Oh yeah. We saw them the other night.  
Lily: So much passion.  
Remus: Looked like they had been dating for months even thought they had only met that day.   
Sirius: *is bright red* Lily why were you here in the 1st place?  
Lily: To wind up Potter obviously. No I wouldn't waste my time with that. Remus here's your book back.   
She hands him the book.  
Lily: Mine had ended up in Alice's trunk. How? We don't know.  
Remus: Thanks Lily.  
Lily: It's okay.   
She leaves.  
James: So you aren't snogging Sirius?  
Remus: *laughing* No. I'm snogging Lilly.  
James: REMUS!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!!!! YOU KNOW THAT I LIKE HER!!!!!  
Prof' McGonagal: *at the door* Mr Potter. What is all the racket about?  
James: Jesus Christ woman. Don't scare me like that.  
Prof' McGonagal: Detention Mr Potter. Can someone explain what is going on?  
Frank: *laughing* There's a bit of a domestic going on Professor.  
Remus, Peter and Sirius are on the floor in a pile laughing.  
Frank: James asked Remus and Sirius if they were kissing and Remus was like *snorts with laughter* "No. I'm snogging Lily." James lost it and started screaming.   
Prof' McGonagal: I wan to see all five of you in my classroom at 8 o'clock and for Mr Potter that will be the rest of this week and all of next.   
She sweeps out in a way that the castle won't see for another ten long years.  
James: *sarcastically* Aw jee thanks Frank.  
Frank: I got detention too.  
James: Not for a week and a half!   
Remus: Sirius can you get off me? I would like to stand up.  
Sirius: Fine.   
They both stand up.  
Remus: Thank you. James why the fuck did you react so bad? We all know that I am not kissing a girl.  
Sirius smirks. Remus throws a pillow at him.   
Sirius: Fuck you Remus.  
Remus: *in Sirius' ear* Is that a wish.  
Sirius: *in Remus' ear* No that's a promise.  
The bell goes.  
Remus: Shit. Let's get to class.


	12. Chapter 12

September 15th  
It's the morning of the full moon Remus, Sirius, James, Peter and Frank are at breakfast.  
Sirius: Are you okay Rem?  
Remus: I'm seeing my dad later.   
James: Send him our well wishes.  
Remus nods.  
Sirius: Do you want to talk about it.  
Remus nods again.  
Sirius: Come on then. We'll catch you 3 up later.  
James: Sirius you fucking know something about Remus' father that we don't.  
Sirius: Yes I fucking do.  
James: Are you going to tell us?  
Remus: James maybe there is a fucking reason why I haven't told you! Come on Sirius.  
Sirius: James you can see that Remus is stressed. Leave it off.  
Sirius and Remus go up to their dorm. Remus locks and silences the room.  
Sirius: How are you feeling?  
Remus curls up on his bed. Sirius sits next to him.  
Remus: Like shit.  
Sirius: Do you want to go to the hospital wing?  
Remus: I think I'll stay in bed today.  
Sirius: I'm staying with you.  
Remus: I don't have the strength to argue with you.  
Sirius: Do you want anything the eat? You didn't have anything in the Great Hall.  
Remus: No thanks. The thought of eating makes me want to throw up.  
Sirius: Aw Remmy. Let's get you out of your robes and into some pyjamas or one of your comfy sweaters.  
They both change out of their robes and into comfy clothes. Sirius puts on one of Remus' sweaters. They sit on Remus' bed   
Remus: That's my sweater.  
Sirius: I'd noticed.  
Remus: Why are you wearing my sweater?  
Sirius: Because your sweater smells nice.  
Remus: You look cute in it.  
Sirius: Thanks Remmy. What's your favourite thing to do when you are at home?  
Remus: Well I like reading to my sister. On the last full moon she read to me and it melted my heart. It was honestly the cutest thing I have ever seen apart from you in that sweater.  
Sirius: If your sister is even remotely like you then she is adorable.  
Remus: Do you know what her lifelong ambition is?  
Sirius: No.  
Remus: To find a cure for werewolves.  
Sirius: That's so sweet.  
Remus: And I fucking hope she does.  
Sirius: Me too.  
Remus: Ow! Shit! Fucking hell!  
Sirius: Are you okay?  
The werewolf curls up into a tight ball.  
Remus: Headache. Comes in waves.  
Sirius: How long does a wave normally last?  
Remus holds up five fingers.  
Sirius: 5 minutes okay. Everything is going to be okay.  
Lily starts banging on the door. Remus mutters something that sounds like "fuck's sake". Sirius grabs his wand.  
Sirius: Finite Incantatem.  
James' favourite red head comes in.  
Lily: What's wrong with Remus?  
Sirius: *to Remus* Can I tell her?  
Remus puts his right thumb in the air.  
Sirius: Close the door. Can you lock and silence it to please? I can't.  
Lily: Sure.   
She does as Sirius asks.  
Sirius: Sit down. This might be a shock and you might not want to be friends with us any more after I tell you.  
Lily: What?  
Sirius: Remus is a werewolf. And it's full moon tonight so he is feeling like shit.  
Lily: Oh Remus I am sorry. It makes sense with all the scars.  
She sits down on Remus' bed.  
Lily: So that's why you two aren't in class. McBadass sent me to look for you.  
Sirius: McBadass?  
Lily: Yeah. McGonagal's nickname.   
Remus does a soft laugh.  
Sirius: Feeling better?  
The werewolf sits up and snuggles into Sirius.  
Remus: Yeah. I get a headache that comes in waves.  
Lily: I get one too. It's called James Potter.  
They laugh.  
Lily: McBadass is going to have your head Sirius.  
Sirius: *pointing up* Lily look there's all the fucks I give.  
Lily: *looking up* I can't see anything.  
Sirius: Exactly.  
Lily: I have to get back or McBadass will have my head. I'll bring your homework up at break.  
Sirius: Thanks. See you later.  
Lily: By the way the spell I used on the door means that people can leave but can't come in.  
Sirius: Great thanks.  
Lily: We don't want Potter bursting in on anything. *winks*   
She leaves.  
Sirius: I just thought of a nickname for you.  
Remus: Do tell.  
Sirius: Moony.  
Remus: Sounds good when you say it. Just don't tell James.  
Sirius: Wasn't planning on. I have something to ask you.  
Remus: What?


	13. Chapter 13

Sirius: Remus will you... Will you...  
Remus: Spit it out.  
Sirius: Will you be my boyfriend?  
Remus: Yes. I've been snogging you for over a week. Why did you think I would say no?  
Sirius: When it comes to stuff like this I have no self confidence.  
Remus: You? No self confidence? That is a phrase I never thought I would hear you say.   
Sirius: Fuck's sake don't tell James.  
Remus: I'm not going to.  
Sirius: Don't be a smart arse when someone says "are you fucking serious".  
Remus: I don't know what you mean.   
Sirius: Part of my plan for sneaking out tonight is that I am an animagus. (I know not correct but it's perfect so it's happening.)  
Remus: Really?  
Sirius turns into a puppy.  
Remus: You are the fucking cutest puppy ever.  
Sirius sees James' slipper and starts destroying it.  
Remus: *laughing* Sirius stop!   
He picks Sirius up.  
Remus: No.   
The werewolf sits down with Sirius in his lap.  
Remus: There. You are not allowed to destroy people's slippers.  
The animagus changes back.  
Sirius: Why the fuck not?  
Remus: Because it's not fucking right Sirius.  
Sirius: Now, now. Don't be a swearwolf.  
Remus: I'm not laughing. I'm not.  
Sirius: Aw come on that was a good one.  
Remus: No it wasn't.  
Sirius: Yes it was.  
Remus: Just shut up and kiss me.  
Sirius wraps his arms around Remus' neck and presses a kiss to Remus' lips.


	14. Chapter 14

At break Frank, James and Peter want to put their textbooks back.  
James: *from the corridor* Damn door's locked again.  
This wakes Sirius up. Sirius opens the door.  
Sirius: *whispering* Can you be any louder? Remus is trying to sleep.  
James: McBadass is after you Sirius.  
Sirius: Well tell her that she needs to look for a puppy.  
James: The fuck?  
Sirius changes into his animagus form. The boys go into the dorm.  
James: Why is my slipper all torn up?  
The animagus changes back.  
Sirius: *smirking* I don't know mate.  
Peter: Was it you Sirius?  
Sirius: *pretending to be hurt* What? Me? No.  
James sits on the edge Remus' bed. Remus slaps him and James cradles his cheek.   
James: That hurt.  
Remus: Good. Then you might know a fraction of the pain that I am in right now.  
Frank: Do you want anything mate?  
Remus: No. I'm good thanks.  
James: Can anyone tell me why Remus is in pain?  
Sirius: I could and so could Lily.  
James' favourite red head comes in.  
Lily: But we're not going to. Here's you homework boys from Transfigeration and Potions.   
She hands them some parchment and Sirius groans.   
Lily: Sirius, McGonagal says that you have to do an extra 6 inches because you are skiving.  
Sirius: Fuck's sake.  
Frank: Slughorn missed you in Potions today Remus.  
Peter: He asked us were you were.  
Lily: So I just told him that I would speak to him after class. These arse holes trying to hang back but Slughorn shooed them out. After he spoke to me he ran off to the staff room. I don't know why.  
Sirius: We need a private word with Lily.  
James: What ever you can tell her you can tell us.  
Lily: He said piss off Potter. Take Pettigrew and Longbottom with you.  
James: Jeez keep your hair on Evans.  
Lily shoots him a death glare. He gets dragged out of the room be Peter and Frank.  
Lily: This is you 2 telling me that you are dating.  
Sirius: Well that and that we got a puppy.  
Lily: What?!  
Sirius changes into a puppy.  
Lily: Awww Sirius you are the cutest puppy ever.   
She picks him up and ruffles up the fur on the top of his head. Sirius jumps out of Lilly's arms and onto Remus' bed, changing mid air.  
Remus: Sirius your hair is a mess. Come here.   
He sorts out his boyfriend's hair.  
The bell goes.  
Lily: Must be off. See you.   
She leaves.


	15. Chapter 15

Prof' Slughorn: Lily Evans spoke to me at the end of my last class.  
Prof' Sinistra: What about?  
Prof' Slughorn: The whereabouts of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
Prof' McGonagal: They were missing from your class as well?  
Prof' Slughorn: Yes. Apparently Remus is a werewolf.  
Prof' Sinistra: It is full moon tonight.  
Prof' Trelawnie: I sense some love surrounding Mr Lupin and Mr Black.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Brotherly love or romantic love?  
Prof' Trelawnie: Romantic love.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Very interesting. I call a pole.  
Prof' Flitwick: I'll draw up a sheet.   
Prof' Slughorn: I'll have Wednesday afternoons.  
Prof' McGonagal: I'll have Wednesday mornings.  
Everyone puts in their bets.  
Prof' Dumbledore: How much?  
Prof' Flitwick: I suggest 2 galleons.  
Prof' Dumbledore: That is a good idea.   
Everyone nods.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Now finding them or them confessing?  
Prof' McGonagal: Both.  
Prof' Dumbledore: All in agreement with Minerva raise your hand.  
Everyone's hands go up.  
Prof' Dumbledore: All settled. If Remus and Sirius are seen being a couple or they confess to being a couple then everyone gives 2 galleons to the person who chose that time period.


	16. Chapter 16

Prof' Slughorn: Lily Evans spoke to me at the end of my last class.  
Prof' Sinistra: What about?  
Prof' Slughorn: The whereabouts of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
Prof' McGonagal: They were missing from your class as well?  
Prof' Slughorn: Yes. Apparently Remus is a werewolf.  
Prof' Sinistra: It is full moon tonight.  
Prof' Trelawnie: I sense some love surrounding Mr Lupin and Mr Black.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Brotherly love or romantic love?  
Prof' Trelawnie: Romantic love.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Very interesting. I call a pole.  
Prof' Flitwick: I'll draw up a sheet.   
Prof' Slughorn: I'll have Wednesday afternoons.  
Prof' McGonagal: I'll have Wednesday mornings.  
Everyone puts in their bets.  
Prof' Dumbledore: How much?  
Prof' Flitwick: I suggest 2 galleons.  
Prof' Dumbledore: That is a good idea.   
Everyone nods.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Now finding them or them confessing?  
Prof' McGonagal: Both.  
Prof' Dumbledore: All in agreement with Minerva raise your hand.  
Everyone's hands go up.  
Prof' Dumbledore: All settled. If Remus and Sirius are seen being a couple or they confess to being a couple then everyone gives 2 galleons to the person who chose that time period.


	17. Chapter 17

The red head opens the door.  
Lily: Hello Professor.   
Prof' McGonagal: Hello Miss Evans.  
McGonagal enters the dorm.  
Prof' McGonagal: Mr Black why do you think that it is appropriate to skip your classes?  
Sirius: Because, Professor, my boyfriend is a werewolf and it is full moon tonight.  
Remus blushes.  
Prof' McGonagal: *under her breath* Merlin damn it.  
Lily: Something wrong Professor?  
Prof' McGonagal: No. No. Nothing's wrong. Mr Black I presume that you are intending to not attend your afternoon classes.  
Sirius: That's the general idea of skiving for an entire day.  
Prof' McGonagal: Detention.  
Sirius: No Professor please. I really can't do tonight.  
Prof' McGonagal: Let me finish Mr Black. Tomorrow night and the night after. My office 8 o'clock.  
Sirius: Yes Professor.  
McGonagal exits and goes into the staff room.  
Prof' McGonagal: Black and Lupin are dating!  
Prof' Dumbledore: What happened Minerva?  
Prof' McGonagal: I went up to Gryffindor Tower to speak to Mr Black about his absence from this morning's classes.  
Prof' Flitwick: Were they kissing?  
Prof' McGonagal: No. I asked Mr Black why he thought that it was appropriate to skip his morning classes he said, and I quote "Because, Professor, my boyfriend is a werewolf and it is full moon tonight."   
Prof' Slughorn: Way hay.  
Prof' Dumbledore: Everyone give your 2 galleons to Horis.


	18. Chapter 18

At about 7pm that evening James, Peter and Frank are back from dinner. Remus and Sirius didn't eat because of their nerves. All the boys plus Lily are in the dorm. James and Peter are having some conversation about dragons. Lily looks out of the window.  
Lily: Remus, Sirius, don't you think that you had better be off?  
The werewolf looks out the window.  
Remus: Shit! Yeah we need to go now.  
Sirius: Do you feel okay to walk?  
Remus: Yeah.  
Remus and Sirius run out of the dorm and out of the common room into the corridor.  
Sirius: What did Dumbledore say to do?  
Remus: Tap the willow root.  
Sirius: Come on then Moony.  
They walk out of the castle and to the willow. Remus taps the root that Dumbledore told him to. The boys walk through the passage into the shreeking shack.  
The animagus wraps his arms around Remus  
Sirius: Remus you do know that what ever happens I will still love you?  
Remus: Really?  
Sirius: Yes.   
He kisses the werewolf. Remus has started transforming. His teeth cut Sirius' lip.  
Remus: Siri go. It's happening.  
The werewolf starts screaming in pain. Sirius runs back through the secret passage way back to the castle. As he gets into the entrance way he hears the warning bell telling him that he has ten minutes to get back to Gryffindor Tower. Sirius changes into his animagus form. On the charms corridor he hears a "meow". Sirius stops dead in his tracks thinking it came from Mrs Norris. The little black puppy turns around to see Professor McGonagal.  
Prof' McGonagal: Back to Griffindor Tower Mr Black.  
Sirius: Woof!   
He gets to the Fat Lady just as the curfew bell goes. He changes back and goes into the common room.  
Lily: Sirius what happened to your lip?  
Sirius: *in Lily's ear* *smirking* I was snogging a werewolf again.  
Lily: You need to see Madame Pomfry.  
Sirius: Let's go then.  
They climb out of the portrait hole.  
Fat Lady: And where do you think you two are going?  
The two turn around.  
Lily: To the hospital wing.  
Fat Lady: What happened to your lip?  
Sirius: I was snogging a werewolf again.  
Fat Lady: What really happened?  
Lily: His boyfriend is a werewolf and it's full moon.  
Fat Lady: Well go to the hospital wing then.  
Lily and Sirius walk to the hospital wing.  
Madame Pomfry: What are you 2 doing out of bed? What happened to your lip Mr er?  
Sirius: Black. I was snogging a werewolf.  
Madame Pomfry: Oh really? And what are you doing here Miss er.  
Lily: Evans. Confirming his story. You see Sirius' boyfriend is a werewolf.  
Madame Pomfry: What happened?  
Sirius: Well er we were kissing and he was sort of biting my lip in a playful way. Then his teeth suddenly got a lot sharper.  
Madame Pomfry: Are you an Animagus or anything like that?  
Sirius: Naturally a dog.   
Lily: Well an adorable puppy.  
Sirius: Shut up Lils.  
Lily: Who destroys Potter's slippers.  
Sirius: *laughing* I said shut up.  
Madame Pomfry: Drink this.   
She hands him a dark brown potion.  
Sirius: What is it?  
Madame Pomfry: Wolf's bane.  
Sirius: What's wolf's bane?  
Lilly: Well we know who listens in Potions.  
Madame Pomfry: Wolf's bane is an anti-werewolf-venom potion. It'll stop any venom that may have been on your boyfriend's teeth from taking affect. If you start to feel sick around the next full moon come see me immediately.  
Sirius: Will do.   
He drinks the potion.  
Sirius: That was not as pleasant as I thought it was going to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Lily and Sirius go back to Gryffindor Tower. They find that James, Peter and Frank had already gone to bed.  
Sirius: Night Lily.  
Lily: Night Sirius.  
They go to their dorms. Sirius starts getting ready for bed.  
James: Where's Remus?   
Sirius ignores him.  
James: Sirius where is Remus?   
Silence. James throws a pillow at Sirius.  
Sirius: What the fuck James?  
James: Where have you been?  
Sirius: I was having a study session with Lily.  
James: What happened to your lip?  
Sirius: My boyfriend bit my lip a bit hard that's all.  
Frank: Are you sure? It looks deep.  
Sirius: If I told you what really happened you wouldn't believe me.  
James: Try me.  
Sirius: I was making out with a werewolf.  
James: Pull the other one.  
Sirius: I did say that you wouldn't believe me.

September 16th  
The next morning about five o'clock Sirius wakes up, gets dressed and silently slips out of the dorm. When he gets out of the common room he changes into a puppy. Then he slides down the banisters. When he gets to the marble staircase he slides down the banister and lands on Mrs Norris. Filtch comes around the corner to see a black puppy and Mrs Norris in a heap on the floor.  
The caretaker picks Sirius up.  
Filtch: How did you get in? Or are you a wee student?  
Sirius: Woof!  
McGonagal comes around the corner.  
Prof' McGonagal: Put the dog down Argus.  
Filtch puts Sirius down.  
Prof' McGonagal: I believe he has someone to be looking after.  
She gives Sirius a death glare. Sirius runs out of the castle and into the secret passage way. He changes back into his human form and runs into the shreeking shack. 

He's asleep on the floor not looking to badly injured. I sit down next to Remus and stroke his hair. Who aloud him to be this beautiful? I couldn't imagine Remus not looking fantastic. I bet his wolf is gorgeous. Most people think werewolves are ugly but I don't. I suppose that's the dog in me. He wakes up.

Remus: Siri?  
Sirius: Hey Remmy. How you feeling?  
Remus: Not as bad as I normally am. Where are my clothes?  
Sirius: They are just here.   
He hands Remus his clothes and turns his back as Remus gets dressed. They start walking back up to the castle.  
Remus: How's your lip?  
Sirius: Fine. Madame Pomfry didn't believe me when I said that I had been snogging a werewolf, surprisingly.  
Remus: *laughs* Who did?  
Sirius: Lily. I told James and he said I was lying.  
Remus: What day is it?  
Sirius: Saturday.  
Remus: Fanfuckingtastic. I heard about this room on the 7th floor that gives you what ever you need.  
Sirius: Will it give me an O grade Transfigeration essay then?  
Remus: You need to do that yourself.  
Sirius: 1) I was joking and 2) It's not due until Thursday afternoon so I have plenty of time to do it.  
They get to a blank patch of wall on the 7th floor.  
Remus: *to himself* Now how do we open it?  
Sirius: How am I supposed to know?  
Remus: I remember now. We have to walk past the patch of wall 3 times thinking about what room we want.  
They do this and go in.


	20. Chapter 20

In the room there is a huge bookcase full of books on werewolves, a big comfy sofa, a bathroom, hot chocolate making supplies, a kettle and loads of blankets. Also there is Quiddich magazines on the coffee table. Sirius throws himself down into the sofa and picks up a Quiddich magazine. Remus goes over to the hot chocolate making supplies.  
Remus: Hot chocolate love?  
Sirius: Yeah.  
Remus makes the hot chocolates and sits down next to Sirius.  
Sirius: Thank you Moony.  
He kisses Remus. They start drinking their hot chocolate  
Remus: If I have a stupid nickname then you have to have one too.  
Sirius: What were you thinking?  
Remus: Padfoot.  
Sirius: I like it.

The rest of their day is spent reading up on werewolf mating behaviour and them making out. They have dinner in the RoR and go back to their dorm. The others are not back from dinner yet. James, Peter and Frank come into the dorm and sit on their beds.  
James: Remus what is that on your neck?  
Sirius is wearing a shit-eating grin.  
Frank: Who the hell gave you the hickie mate? It's huge.  
Remus: I'm not telling.  
Sirius: Go on Rem tell us.  
Remus: You already know Pads. *Under his breath* You gave it to me bitch.


	21. Chapter 21

On the morning of November 3rd Remus is woken up by a VERY excited black puppy licking him.  
Remus: Morning birthday boy.  
Sirius changes back and kisses the werewolf. Remus smiles.  
Sirius: Morning beautiful.  
Remus: When did you become such a sap?  
Sirius: It's being 12 you know. *shivers*  
Remus: Pads if you will insist on going around without a shirt on then you're going to get cold.  
Sirius: I thought you'd be the last person to complain.  
Remus: I wasn't complaining. Just get into bed with me then you won't be cold.  
Sirius slips into bed next to Remus.  
Remus: I'll give you my present later when we get some alone time.  
Sirius: Okay Moony.  
They fall asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. BIG MISTAKE! An hour later Lily walks in the dorm.  
Lily: GAY!!!  
James: What the fuck Evans?! It's like 4 in the morning!  
Lily: Half 7 actually Potter.  
Sirius: It's so early.  
Frank: Why did you scream "gay"? What about this room is "gay"?  
Lily: The werewolf boy and the dog boy in the same bed is what's gay Longbottom.  
James: What?! Rem, Pads?!  
Peter: You're a werewolf Remus?  
Remus: Unfortunately.  
Frank: Wicked!  
Sirius: Have you seen his scars? They are soooooooo cute.  
James: Ohhhh mmmyyyy gooooddd Sirius stop being so gaaaay.  
Peter: It's gay, my dudes.  
Sirius: James asking me to stop being gay is like asking Remus to stop turning into a werewolf every 28 days.   
Lily: Happy birthday Sirius.   
She hands him a package.  
Sirius: Thank you Lily.  
He opens the package.  
Lily: It's the updated version so it has more info on the gay side of things.  
Remus: What is it?  
Sirius: A Werewolf and It's Mate.  
Remus: Lily how did you get that? It's not even on pre-order yet.  
Lily: Let's say that my irresistible charm in my letter to the publication office got one sent. Only the publication office and the author have an actual copy.  
Sirius: Thank you so much Lily.  
James: Here's the present from me.  
The animagus unwrapps it.  
Sirius: Zonko's Number One Best Pranks book. I wanted this. Thanks James. Snivilly and Malfoy had better watch out.  
James: I knew that was what to get you. My dad sent it up.  
Sirius opens the rest of his presents from his friends. They get dressed, meet back up with Lily and go down to breakfast. They start eating.  
James: What did Rem get you Pads?  
Remus: That's for me to know and for everyone to find out.


	22. Chapter 22

Remus disappears after dinner saying that he has to speak to McGonagal. Which he does. He knocks on the door.  
Prof' McGonagal: Come in.  
Remus enters.  
Prof' McGonagal: What can I do for you Mr Lupin?  
Remus: Can you give me and Sirius permission to wear promise rings?  
Prof' McGonagal: Of course. I think the rule is silly anyway.  
She writes two notes, one for Remus and one for Sirius.  
Prof' McGonagal: Here you go.  
Remus: Thank you Professor.  
Prof' McGonagal: It's okay.  
Remus walks up to the Room of Requirements. He goes in and writes a note to Sirius.

A owl flies into the Great Hall and lands next to Sirius.  
James: Bit late for post isn't it?  
Sirius opens the letter.

_Sirius,  
Meet me in the Room of Requirements. Come alone.  
Love Remus xxx_

Sirius: Gotta go.   
Peter: Who's it from?  
Sirius: My boyfriend. See ya bitches.  
He walks out of the Great Hall and up to the Room of Requirements.


	23. Chapter 23

Sirius walks into the Room of Requirements to see Remus sat on a sofa with a small box and two pieces of parchment in his lap.  
Sirius: Whatcha got there Moony?  
Remus: Your birthday present Pads.  
Sirius sits down on the sofa next to Remus.   
Remus: Pads I think that you know that because of my wolf and your dog that we are bonded for life.  
Sirius: Yeah.  
Remus: This is my promise to stick by you forever.  
Remus opens the box and puts the ring on Sirius' right ring finger. The ring is a gold celtic knot work and it has a love heart on it.  
Sirius: Thank you so much Remus.  
Remus: It's okay mon amour.  
Sirius: You speak French?  
Remus: Fluently. There are a few things that you still don't know about me.  
Sirius: I intend to find out every single one. *wink*  
Remus: In dew course. *wink*   
They fall about laughing.  
Sirius: This morning, when I wasn't paying attention, in History of Magic I found a box in my pocket. I opened the box to see a note, in Lily's handwriting, saying that I'll know the time to give the ring in the box to you. And now is the time. Remus this ring is my promise to you to love you and support you in your life.  
Sirius puts the ring on Remus' finger. They kiss. What they don't realise is that James and Peter are under the invisibility cloak spying on them. James steps on Peter's foot.  
Peter: Ow James. That's my foot.  
James: Shit sorry.  
Without, and I mean without, breaking the kiss Remus pulls out his wand and wordlesly summons the invisibility cloak. He catches it and holds his hand up to the two spies.  
James: What does he want us to do?  
Peter: Er...He's on 4 fingers now.  
James: I think we better run.  
They run out of the room.

December 3rd  
Remus and Sirius are sat across James and Peter at breakfast. Remus' dad's owl flies in.  
Remus: Hello Tina.  
He strokes her head. Remus takes the letter off Tina.  
Remus: Newt is in the owlery.  
Tina flies off.  
James: What was that about?  
Sirius: It's obvious. Tina and Newt are mates.  
Remus: Uh hum.  
Peter: How'd you work that out?  
Sirius: The look in Tina's eyes when Newt was mentioned is the same look in Remus' eyes when he looks at me.  
Remus reads his letter.  
James: Is that from your parents Remus?  
Remus: Yeah.  
Sirius: Is it about your father?  
Remus: No. Surprisingly not. Mum is asking if you want to come stay Sirius.  
Sirius: Really?   
Remus: Yes.  
Sirius: Christmas with you will be amazing.  
Remus: Yeah it will be. Mum also says that I can have James, Peter and Lily around for dinner on boxing day.  
James: Boxing day with you?  
Remus: Yeah. That's the idea. It's a tradition that boxing day is for family and you guys are my family.  
Peter: Aw thanks Remus.  
Sirius: LILY!!!!  
Lily: WHAT?!  
Sirius: COME OVER HERE!!!  
Lily: WHY?!!  
Sirius: REMUS WANTS TO ASK YOU SOMETHING!!!!  
Alice: OoooOoooo.  
Lily: Alice, Remus has a boyfriend, so shut up.  
She walks over to the boys.  
Remus: Lily do you want to come to mine for dinner on boxing day?  
Lily: Yeah. That'll be cool. But don't you live in Wales?  
Remus: Give me your address and my dad will come and pick you up.  
Lily: Okay cool.  
She pulls out some parchment and writes down her address.  
Lily: Here.  
She hands it to Remus.  
Remus: Thanks.  
Lily: So is it just me or are there going to be others?  
Remus: There'll be me, you, my sister, Sirius, James, Peter and my parents.  
Lily: Great. Can my sister come? Mum and Dad go to Great Aunty Pam's on boxing day and it is the most boring thing on the planet.  
Remus: I don't see why not.  
Lily: Thanks Rem. You're a life saver. Petunia will be so happy that she doesn't have to go to Great Aunty Pam's. That woman is rude and down right homophobic.  
Remus: I would suggest that you write a letter to your Great Aunty Pam excusing yourself from dinner.  
Lily: I don't really want to use a school owl. They are never very nice to me.  
Remus: Use Newt. I don't mind.  
Lily: Thank you Remus.  
She walks out of the Great Hall.  
James: I don't get how you do it.  
Remus: Do what?  
James: Not piss Lily off.  
Remus: I'm a naturally likable person.  
Sirius: Snivilly begs to differ.

Later that day James, Peter, Remus, Sirius and Lily are in Potions with the Slytherins.  
Prof' Slughorn: Remus I'm going to have to ask you to take your ring off. It is against the rules.  
Remus: I have a note from Professor McGonagal, Sir.  
Prof' Slughorn: Let's see it then.  
Remus hands him the note. Slughorn reads it and puts it back on Remus' desk.   
Prof' Slughorn: That's fine.  
When Slughorn has turned his back Snape grabs the piece of parchment and rips it up.  
Remus: Wow petty.  
He sends a stinging hex at Snape's hands so that he drops the pieces of parchment. Remus repairs the parchment and puts it away in his pocket.  
Severus: Sir, Lupin just hexed me.  
Slughorn: Severus be quite your class mates are trying to work.  
James and Sirius laugh.

December 5th  
Lily gets a letter from her Great Aunty Pam.

_Dear Lily,  
I am appalled to hear that you will not be coming to dinner on boxing day. I would think that family is more important than friends. I have spoken to you mother and father who told me that you are taking your sister to this friend's house. Your parents said that this friend was in fact a boy who is dating one of you other male friends. Lily you should not be friends with such people. They will corrupt you._

_Best wishes,  
Great Aunty Pam. Xxx_

James: Who's the letter from?  
Lily: Great Aunty Pam.  
Remus: What did she say?  
Lily: She is appalled to hear that I will not be going to her smelly old house on boxing day.  
Sirius: Oof.  
Lily: That's not the worst of it.  
Peter: Why? What else did she say?  
Lily: That I should not be friends with gay people because they will "corrupt me".  
Sirius: The little bitch.  
James: What are we going to do?  
Remus: Nothing. We don't want her to think that she has got to us.


	24. Chapter 24

December 21st  
Remus, James, Sirius, Peter and Lily get off the train. James, Peter and Lily depart leaving Remus and Sirius.  
Sirius: Shit! My parents are over there.  
Remus: They don't look very friendly.  
Sirius: They're not.  
Remus: My mum is stood next to your parents.  
Sirius: Oh well.  
Remus: Should we just fuck it and go over there?  
Sirius: Yeah.  
Remus grabs Sirius' hand and intertwines their fingers. They walk over to Remus' mum. Hope hugs Remus.  
Hope: Remus. How are you?   
Remus: I'm good thanks mum.  
Hope: And you must be Sirius.  
Sirius: That's me.  
Hope: Shall we go?  
Wallaburga: Sirius Orion Black what do you think you are doing?  
Remus tightens his grip on Sirius' hand.  
Hope: And you are?  
Wallaburga: Wallaburga Black and this is my son.  
She grabs Sirius' arm. Remus growls at her. She drops Sirius' arm and steps back.  
Remus: Thank you. Come on Mum. Come on Sirius. Let's get out of here.  
They walk off the platform and get into the car.  
Hope: So what do you two want for dinner?  
Sirius: Errrr...  
Remus: Can we have pizza?  
Hope: Why not? Do you want to watch a movie too?  
Remus: Yeah.   
Hope: What movie?  
Remus: A Muppets' Christmas Carol.  
Sirius: What's a Muppet?  
Remus: You'll see.  
Hope: Were you two holding hands earlier?  
Sirius: *in Remus' ear* You didn't tell her?  
Remus: *in Sirius' ear* No.  
Hope: Can I get an answer?  
Remus: We were mum. I didn't tell you but me and Sirius are dating.  
Hope: Remus that's wonderful. I did think that when you growled at Sirius' mum.  
Remus: When she grabbed Sirius' arm I went completely wolf.  
Hope: That's not exactly good.  
Remus: No it's not. I need to get my wolf under control when it comes to Sirius being threatened.  
Hope: What do you think about all of this Sirius?  
Sirius: Well I think that Remus getting defensive is cute.  
Remus blushes.  
Sirius: But he can get a bit out of control sometimes.  
Hope: I think we can all get a bit out of control sometimes.  
Sirius: Yeah. Have you seen Remus' eyes when he is a werewolf?  
Hope: Oh yes. They're beautiful aren't they.  
Sirius: I almost cried the first time I saw them.  
Hope: How did you see them?  
Sirius: I'm an animagus. So I stayed with him on one of the transformations.  
Remus: We had fun running around the forest, messing about and I did get a bit out of hand so Sirius lightly bit me.  
Hope: Rem that's the first time that you have ever remembered a transformation.  
Remus: Oh Merlin it is.  
Sirius: We fell asleep in the middle of the forest and we were half an hour late to Transfigeration.  
Hope: Oh well done.  
Remus: McGonagal wasn't that unhappy.  
Sirius: She didn't even take points.  
Hope: Do you wear your rings in class?  
Remus: Yeah. McGonagal gave us a note each.  
Hope: That's good. Olivia is really excited to meet you Sirius.  
Sirius: And I'm excited to meet her.  
They spend the next hour chatting about anything and everything.  
Hope: Do you two want a snack?  
Remus: Uncle Joe's donut shop?  
Hope: Remus you read my mind.  
They pull into the donut shop and get out of the car. They go in and go up to the counter.  
Joe: Hello Hope.   
Hope: Hi Joe.   
Remus: Hi Uncle Joe.  
Joe: Why hello Remus. I haven't seen you in a while.  
Remus: I've been away at school in Scotland.  
Joe: Very nice. Who's your friend?  
Remus: This is my boyfriend, Sirius.  
Sirius: Hi. Nice to meet you.  
Joe: Nice to meet you too. Now what can I get you all?  
Remus: Can I have my usual?  
Joe: Of course.  
Sirius: Can I have that rainbow one?  
Joe: Yeah sure.  
Hope: I'll have a coffee donut. Can I also get a pink frosted sprinkle donut for Olivia and a plain glazed donut for Lyall?  
Joe: Coming right up.  
He puts Hope, Remus and Sirius' donuts on plates and Olivia and Lyall's in bags. They sit down at a table.  
Hope: Joe shouldn't you be at the till?  
Joe: It's almost time for my break anyway.  
Hope: Okay.  
Joe: So what are your favourite subjects at school?  
Remus: Astronomy.  
Sirius: Muggle Studies.  
Joe: They sound like interesting subjects.  
Sirius: They are.  
Hope: Joe, Lyall has invited Merysal to lunch tomorrow so can you come? I don't think that I can stand another lunch with that woman.  
Joe: Sure.  
Remus: What about Olivia? She won't have someone her age to talk to.  
Hope: I invited her friend Nymphadora.  
Sirius: Nymphadora Tonks?  
Hope: Yeah.  
Sirius: She's my cousin.  
Hope: Wonderful.   
Joe: What time is it?  
Sirius: 3 o'clock.  
Hope: Oo we must be off if we want to be home for Olivia coming back from school.  
Joe: See you l tomorrow then.  
Remus: Bye Uncle Joe.  
Hope: Bye Joe.  
Sirius: See ya.  
They exit the shop and get into the car. They star driving. Half an hour later they get home. They get all their luggage into the house.  
Hope: You two go unpack.  
Remus: Yes mum.  
Ten minutes later there is a knock at Remus' bedroom door.  
Remus: Come in.  
A small, brown haired six year old comes in.  
Remus: Boots!  
Olivia: Rem!  
They hug.  
Remus: Boots this is my boyfriend, Sirius.  
Olivia hugs him.  
Olivia: Do you have a nickname?  
Sirius: Padfoot. And you brother is Moony.  
Hope: Can you all come downstairs please?  
Olivia: Piggy back.  
Sirius: Okay.  
They go downstairs, Olivia being carried by Sirius.  
Olivia: Grandma!  
She jumps down off Sirius and runs over to her Grandmother.  
Sue: Hello little one. How are you?  
Olivia: I'm good. I've made a new friend.  
Sue: What's their name?  
Olivia: His name is Sirius but his nickname is Padfoot.  
Sue: How did you meet him?  
Olivia: He's Remus' boyfriend of course.  
Remus: *under his breath* Shit.  
Sirius: *in Remus' ear* Now, now. Don't be a swearwolf.  
Remus: Will you stop with that joke? It's not funny.  
Sirius: I can see you smiling.  
Remus: I am not smiling.  
Sirius: You are.  
Remus: I'm not you annoying twat.   
Sue: Language.  
Remus: Sorry. Grandma this is Sirius. The annoying twat that I have had the misfortune of falling in love with.  
Sue: LANGUAGE!! Remus I hope you know that homosexuality is wrong.  
Remus: LOVE IS NOT A CHOICE!!! I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE!!! I JUST WANT YOU TO SUPPORT ME!!!  
Sue: How can I support something I don't agree with?  
Remus storms upstairs.  
Sirius: Moony!  
He shoots Remus' grandma a death glare and runs up stairs after his boyfriend.


	25. Chapter 25

Sirius knocks on Remus' bedroom door.  
Remus: Go away!  
Sirius: Moony open the door.  
Remus opens the door. Sirius goes in and closes the door behind him. Remus slumps on his bed.  
Sirius: What's wrong with my beautiful Moony?  
Remus: I just want her to support me.  
Sirius sits on the bed and hugs his boyfriend. Remus starts crying.  
Sirius: You cry it all out baby.  
There is a knock at the door.  
Sirius: Who is it?  
Hope: It's me.  
Sirius: Come in Mrs Lupin.  
She comes in.  
Hope: Call me Hope, sweety.  
Sirius: Okay.  
Hope sits on the bed on the other side of Remus to Sirius.  
Hope: Honey are you alright?  
Remus shakes his head.  
Hope: You know we will always love you no matter what?  
Remus: I do.  
Hope: Dry up those tears, come downstairs and have a drink and a some dinner.  
Sirius: We'll be in down in a minute Hope.  
Hope: Okay. See you in a minute.  
She goes down stairs.  
Sirius: Chin up Moony.   
Remus: Love you.  
Sirius: Love you too.   
He kisses him. Remus puts his hand on the back of Sirius' head pulling him closer. Sirius swipes his tongue across Remus' bottom lip asking for entrance. Remus parts his lips. Their tongues dance around each other. Olivia bursts in. Remus and Sirius fly apart.  
Olivia: Ew gross. I didn't need to see that.  
She runs out of the room.  
Remus: That'll teach her to knock in future.  
Sirius: Could have been worse.  
Remus: Fair point.  
Sirius: Can we go get food? I'm hungry.  
Remus: Hi hungry. I'm Moony.  
Sirius: That was not funny.  
Remus: Oh but it was.   
They walk down into the kitchen.  
Lyall: Do you two want drinks?  
Remus: Hot Chocolate please dad.  
Lyall: Cream and marshmallows?  
Remus: Yes please.  
Lyall: And for you Sirius?  
Sirius: A coffee please.  
Lyall: Milk and sugar?  
Sirius: No thanks.  
Hope: I'm going to order pizza. What does everyone want?  
Sue: Hawaiian for me.  
Olivia: Pepperoni!  
Remus: Can me and Sirius have one to share?  
Hope: Yeah. What flavour?  
Remus: Just margarita please.  
Lyall: Here are your drinks boys.  
Sirius: Thanks.  
Remus: Thanks dad.  
Hope: Go sit in the living room and start the movie.  
Remus: Yes mum.  
They go into the living room and sit on the sofa.  
Olivia: What are we watching?  
Remus: A Muppets Christmas Carol.  
Olivia: Yay.  
Remus puts the movie on. Remus lays on the sofa with his head in Sirius' lap. Olivia curls up at Sirius' side. Sue sits in an armchair.  
Hope: Sirius has been here a few hours and I feel like he is our son already.  
Lyall: It's clear that he loves Remus very much.  
Hope: Yeah. He seems like a super sweet boy.  
Lyall: Does he know?  
Hope: Yes. They are so cute together.  
Sirius: We can hear you, you know.


	26. Chapter 26

Sirius is woken up by the sound of crying. He rolls over to see Remus shaking and crying in his sleep. Sirius pulls Remus into his chest and runs his fingers through his love's hair.  
Sirius: It's just a dream Moony. I'm here. Nothing is going to get you.  
He wakes up.  
Remus: Paddy?  
Sirius: Yes love?  
Remus: What's going on?  
Sirius: I woke up to you crying in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare baby?  
Remus: I did. It was awful.   
He starts crying.  
Remus: It...was...it was about...about that night.  
Sirius: The night you were bitten?  
Remus nods and puts his head in Sirius' shoulder. There is a knock at the door.  
Sirius: Come in.  
Olivia comes in crying. She gets onto the bed, turns into a cat and falls asleep.  
Remus: She does that when she has had a nightmare.  
Sirius: She might have a point there.  
Sirius turns into a dog and sits on Remus' chest.  
Remus: Pads.  
Sirius starts licking his face.  
Remus: Padfoot stop.  
Sirius changes back.  
Remus: You and your bloody antics are going to be the death of me.  
Sirius: I wouldn't have it any other way.  
He kisses Remus, rolls off him, turns back into a dog and falls asleep. Remus sighs and fall asleep too.


	27. Chapter 27

December 22nd  
Hope pushes open Remus and Sirius' bedroom door to see Remus peacefully sleeping with a black puppy and a black and white cat.   
Hope: Lyall come see this.  
Her husband comes to her side.  
Lyall: They are so sweet.  
Hope: Yeah. Should we wake them?  
Lyall: No let them sleep. Something tells me that it's going to be a long day.  
Hope: Definitely.

There is a pop in the living room and Hope goes to investigate.  
Hope: Hello Merysal. How are you?  
Merysal: Very well thank you. Where are the kids?  
Hope: Still in bed. They were sleeping so peacefully so we didn't want to wake them.  
Merysal: Everything been okay with Remus' transformations?  
Hope: Yes. Everything has been fine. Especially since Sirius came into the picture.  
Merysal: Who's Sirius?  
Hope: Sirius is Remus' boyfriend.  
Merysal: So you're telling me that Remus is in a relationship with another boy?  
Hope: That's the long and the short of it.  
Merysal: Ugh. First he gets himself bitten and now he's in love with a boy.  
Sirius: Now that's not the attitude is it?  
Merysal: And you are?  
Sirius: Sirius Black. Nice to make your acquaintance.  
Hope: Sirius are the others still asleep?  
Sirius: Moony and Boots are still asleep yes.  
Hope: The kettle has just boiled.  
Sirius: Okay.  
Sirius walks into the kitchen and sits down at the table. He feels too lazy to make his coffee the muggle way so he does it by magic. He also makes Remus a lattè with honey and cinnamon. Just the way he likes it. Hope and Merysal come into the kitchen.  
Hope: What's that amazing smell?  
Sirius: Remus' coffee probably.   
He holds out a hand and starts counting down.  
Merysal: What are you going?  
Sirius: Counting down to when Remus will come running down the stairs to drink his coffee. Even in his sleep he can smell it. Me and James did a little test over a few mornings and we found out that even having the coffee in the dungeons he can smell it in our dorm.  
Hope: How interesting.  
Sirius gets to zero on his fingers. A door opens then closes again upstairs, Remus runs down the stairs and into the kitchen.  
Remus: Hello Aunt Merysal. Good morning Mum.  
Hope: Morning sweetheart.  
Remus: Pads thanks for making coffee.  
He kisses him.  
Sirius: I always make you coffee. It's the temperature you like it too. I finally got that spell to work.  
Merysal: You used magic?  
Sirius: I don't need a wand to make coffee. Never have done.  
Hope: How do you make it smell so good?  
Sirius: Not a clue. I swear that most of Gryffindor has asked me that.


	28. Chapter 28

December 24th  
The family is sat having lunch.  
Remus: Mum can me and Sirius go ice skating after lunch?  
Hope: I don't see why not.  
Lyall: Do you have skates Sirius?  
Sirius: Yeah. We went skating on that lake at school in the middle of the night once.  
Remus: That was a fun evening.  
Sirius: James almost murdered me when we came back because my trunk was in the middle of the room for some reason and I tripped over it.  
Remus: Why was it in the middle of the room?  
Sirius: I think James and Peter decided to roast marshmallows and they needed something to sit on and my trunk is the biggest.  
Remus: Makes sense.

At the lake.  
Sirius: This place is beautiful. Not as beautiful as you thought.  
They kiss. What they don't realise is that there are some boys from the village watching them.  
Boy 1: Oi fags go find somewhere else!  
Sirius: Piss off!  
Boy 2: How about no.  
Remus: Don't say that we didn't warn you.  
Sirius makes the tree that the boys were stood under shake all the snow off and onto the boys.  
Boy 3: *from under the snow* What the hell dude?  
Sirius: Have fun getting out of that.


	29. Chapter 29

Hope: Did you two have fun ice skating?  
Remus: Yeah. It was okay.  
Sirius: Some bloody muggle boys just had to comment about us though.  
Hope: Did you do anything about them?  
Remus: Sirius made a huge load of snow fall on them. It was hilarious.

Olivia: Come on Remus! Come on Sirius! Go to bed!   
Sirius: Why? It's only eight. I'm up for an all nighter.  
Remus: Yeah me too. We do have a lot of homework.  
Sirius: The main problem is that 4 foot Defence Against the Dark Arts essay.  
Remus: Shouldn't be too hard.  
Sirius: The first couple of foot yeah but that last foot is going to be a nightmare.  
Lyall: Just write big. That's what we used to do. What's it on?  
Remus: Animagi.  
Olivia: How big is 4 foot?  
Sirius: About the same height as you.  
Olivia: That's a lot of writing.  
Hope: Does you Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher hate you or something?  
Sirius: Definitely.  
Lyall: What did you two do?  
Remus: Well Sirius and James were throwing notes across the classroom, another time he asked us to take out rings off and we showed him the note that Professor McGonagal gave us.  
Sirius: The bloody git said we'd faked it. Arse hole.  
Remus: Then there was the PDA.  
Olivia: What's PDA?  
Sirius: Public display of affection, like hugging, kissing and so on.  
Remus: We got an extra 2 foot for that.  
Sirius: All I did was kiss Moony on the cheek. Frank and Alice were like full on sucking each others' faces off and that git didn't even bat and eyelid.  
Hope: You need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about that. If you two got into trouble for PDA then they should too.


	30. Chapter 30

Hope: Did you two have fun ice skating?  
Remus: Yeah. It was okay.  
Sirius: Some bloody muggle boys just had to comment about us though.  
Hope: Did you do anything about them?  
Remus: Sirius made a huge load of snow fall on them. It was hilarious.

Olivia: Come on Remus! Come on Sirius! Go to bed!   
Sirius: Why? It's only eight. I'm up for an all nighter.  
Remus: Yeah me too. We do have a lot of homework.  
Sirius: The main problem is that 4 foot Defence Against the Dark Arts essay.  
Remus: Shouldn't be too hard.  
Sirius: The first couple of foot yeah but that last foot is going to be a nightmare.  
Lyall: Just write big. That's what we used to do. What's it on?  
Remus: Animagi.  
Olivia: How big is 4 foot?  
Sirius: About the same height as you.  
Olivia: That's a lot of writing.  
Hope: Does you Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher hate you or something?  
Sirius: Definitely.  
Lyall: What did you two do?  
Remus: Well Sirius and James were throwing notes across the classroom, another time he asked us to take out rings off and we showed him the note that Professor McGonagal gave us.  
Sirius: The bloody git said we'd faked it. Arse hole.  
Remus: Then there was the PDA.  
Olivia: What's PDA?  
Sirius: Public display of affection, like hugging, kissing and so on.  
Remus: We got an extra 2 foot for that.  
Sirius: All I did was kiss Moony on the cheek. Frank and Alice were like full on sucking each others' faces off and that git didn't even bat and eyelid.  
Hope: You need to speak to Professor Dumbledore about that. If you two got into trouble for PDA then they should too.


	31. Chapter 31

The floo goes off and James steps out.  
Remus: Hi James.  
James: Hello Moony.  
Remus: MUM JAMES IS HERE!!  
Hope: OKAY!! I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!  
They hear four sets of paws running down the stairs. A very triumphant looking black puppy comes into the living room with a not so triumphant looking black and white kitten following behind. Remus picks them both up.  
James: Didn't know you had pets mate.  
Remus: I don't.  
James: Then who are they?  
Remus: Surely you can recognise Sirius when he's in his animagus form.  
James: Oh right. Who's the cat?  
Remus: My sister.  
James: Oh.

Lyall knocks on the Evan's front door. Lily opens the door.  
Lily: Hello Mr Lupin.  
Lyall: Call me Lyall, Lily.  
Lily: Come in.  
He comes in and Lily closes the door.  
Lucy: Who is it sweetheart?!  
Lily: Remus' dad.  
Lucy Evans comes out of the kitchen with her older daughter in tow.  
Lucy: Hello Mr Lupin. I'm Lucy Evans.  
Lyall: Call me Lyall, Lucy.   
Lucy: Okay. Thank you so much for having my girls today. They both hate going to my Aunt's.  
Lily and Petunia nod.


End file.
